Sully's Regret and Randall's Redeeming Hour
by Fancypants66
Summary: The tale of Sully's sorrow for what he had done! I hope you like it!
1. Sully's thoughts

Randall's Redeeming Hour

By fancypants66

It was another hour at the Monsters, Inc. factory, and Sully had finished his inspection of the factory laugh floor. Mike and he had gotten together for lunch with some of their friends and soon left down to see the door storage halls.

In an instant, Sulley said "It happened here, remember Mike?"

"What happened here?"

Sully gave him a look as though Mike was joking.

"Oh, _that._ I remember it like it was yesterday, but sadly it was two years ago" replied Mike.

"But if I remember, we threw him through a door and he went through never to come back. A thought that still haunts my mind" said Sully wistfully. "I get the feeling that he was a jerk only because he never had his own problems sorted out"

"Why are you worried about that skinny tube of scaly lies? You did the deed. You threw him in. You even said that he deserved it" said Mike. "Oh, well" he yawned. "I don't know about you, but for me it's late, and I'd like to go home. Mike headed to the door. "You coming, Sull?"

"I'll be a minute, okay, Mike?" said Sully.

Sully leaned on the balcony and thought on it for a minute; did I do the right thing, he wondered and headed home. I'll try to get Randall back here, even if what he did was unforgivable, he thought on the ride home.

This is chapter one…such a pleasant relief from a short ending, no?


	2. The coming on

That night, Sully tiptoed past Mike's room, headed to the factory under cover of darkness, and went to the door storage hall.

"Time to redeem myself and save lizard boy" he whispered. "Even if he had it coming to him, I WILL not let him die!"

Sully took the flight of stairs down to the floor and headed to the ground level.

If I know Needleman and Smitty, he thought to himself, they probably left the pieces here! Sully then found the pieces to the door and frantically put it back together with some glue. With that, he opened the door…

This is chapter two…it's getting there!


	3. Take action!

"Hello?" he whispered. "Randall? Are you there?"

Immediately, the lights in the room blinked on, flashing Sully and blinding him for a second.

Sully then heard a voice say, "Mama, now a b'ar got in here!"

Another raspy voice said "A b'ar? Agin? I'm 'onna git yew, sucka!"

With that, Sully was smacked in the head with a shovel, and he roared. When he looked a little clearer, he saw that they were two humans!

"Oh, no, you din't! Shaddup, you blue b'ar!" said the raspy voice

The shovel came again. This time, Sully caught it. He broke the thing in two. With that, he rushed past the humans, knocking them down unconscious, and went to Randall, who he saw lying in a big glass tank with a sign that read "'Nother Gator" on it. He punched the glass tank open, and shook Randall's head to wake him up. Randall was wounded horribly, but he was alive!

"Randall, hurry!" Sully said frantically. "Wake up!"

Randall batted his eyes lazily. "Sullivan?" he groaned breathlessly. "That you?"

"No time! Here, I'll carry you!" Sully said. With that, he slung Randall over his shoulder, and ran out of this horrible trailer, which he did just before the humans woke up! When they woke up, they had no recollection of seeing a blue, furry cat-like creature taking their "gator" away. They assumed that he merely broke out.

When Sully had gone out of the doorway, he let Randall down on the factory floor for a minute, and then proceeded to smash the door into pieces, and scatter them everywhere, some he even threw down the garbage chute. With this, he took Randall over his shoulders, and left.

This is chapter three…the surprise comes soon!


	4. Randall's Redemption

The very second that Sully got home, he took Randall to his bed and tucked the wounded beastie in. When that happened, Randall woke up.

"Sullivan? Is that—is it really you? Oh, of all the monsters that I expected to come after me, you were the last!"

"That doesn't matter now, Randall. What matters is that you're safe now" replied Sully as though Randall were his son.

"When did YOU start caring so much?" Randall hissed.

"When I realized what I had done." he replied. "I couldn't let you kill us or hurt Boo. You uh, don't STILL want to kill us, do you?" Sully asked cautiously.

"To be honest, no." said Randall. "Because the second that you threw me out there, it got me thinking; I tried to murder you. I hated you for a time, but then I realized that I had it coming. When I was kept in that tank, I couldn't break out. It was too strong. But the time that I spent in that tank opened my eyes. I tried to kill you. I could never be forgiven. I can't believe that you would rescue me"

Sully was speechless…

This is chapter four…I'll bet that you are probably in shock!


	5. Getting Mike

Sully was speechless…

With that, Randall drifted off to sleep…

At that moment, Sully's mind began to race...why did I save him? How will I explain this to Mike? How will he take it? What will he think?

Sully then shook the thoughts from his head. No, he thought. I don't care if he does find out. In fact, I'll go tell him now.

Sully walked slowly and quietly to Mike's room, where he opened the door to find Mike fast asleep cuddling his little Mikey doll and sucking his thumb.

"Mike?" he whispered. "Mike, wake up!"

"Wha-what?" Mike muttered sleepily. "What is it, Sully?"

"There's, uh, someone here to see you" replied Sully…

This is chapter five…this is as good as it'll get for a while!


	6. Take the news!

Mike woke up slowly…

"Sully? Do you have ANY idea of what time it is?" hissed Mike.

"Mike, I know. I'm sorry. But there's, ah, someone here to see you…"

"If it's Roz again, tell her I'll run her paperwork by in the morning" mumbled Mike.

"No, Mike" Sully sighed a long sigh of exasperation. "It's-it's Randall."

"Oh. Well, tell him to come and talk to me in the morn----RANDALL!" Mike screeched. "THE EVIL LIZARD! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!"

"Well, that the thing. I, uh, kind of…brought him here." said Sully, extremely nervous.

It shall get better soon…


	7. Big events

"What do you mean, you brought him here? Are you out of your MIND!" screamed Mike.

"Mike, relax, I talked to him, he won't be any trouble" Sully explained with the air in his voice sounding as though he was telling a five year old Mike that his doggie went to go live on a farm and not dead.

"Sure, you say that NOW but I know Randall, and right this very moment, he's probably just waiting for us to fall asleep so that he can cut our throats. I KNOW IT! And when we go to work, he'll get us. We are easy prey, my friend. Ea…sy…prey!"

"Mike, he's not going to leave the apartment. He said he needs to rest for a while, and then go back to work." Sully explained.

"Right, well, who WILL you trust, your best friend, which remains to be seen, or the slimy lizard with a smile like the devil's?" snapped Mike with an air of true fury.

"At this point, I don't know, but you'll see. Randall will reform"

The next morning, it happened that Mike and Sully were not talking to one another on the ride to work. And on their way to the offices, the still remained silent. Only round the water coolers and lounges did they retain their airs of flamboyancy and kindness.

As soon as Sully went to his office, he sat in his chair, and began to write his memos. _Tomorrow was "Bring an obscure relative to work" day, _he thought. And then it hit him.

Fungus. Jeff Fungus. Randall's old assistant. How would he take the news? How would he take it that Randall was back and that the creature that instilled fear in him had returned? He then picked up the intercom and asked his secretary, a hairy octopus creature like Harry Luckey, to notify Fungus to report to his office on an urgent, personal matter.

How will old fungus take the news? Tune in soon to find out. But not now, for now I need to rest.


	8. Conference

When Sully summoned Fungus, Fungus was reluctant to even speak. But when he did, it seemed as though he just would not shut up.

It all started with a simple question asked by Sully.

"Can I get you something, water, coughie, some nightshade juice?"

And Fungus responded in the following way:

"I'll have some coughie, thanks. No blood sugar, thanks. You know, Randall had his the same way. I still remember it well. Before Randall went, he confided in me about the machine and told me to keep it a total secret from anyone who wanted to know what he did all the time. But now he's gone, and you clearly know, so forget it and move on, I say! I was told to tell them that he was filing paperwork. Even though he was cold at times, I still miss the old days of…working with him and--"

Fungus subsequently broke into tears and dry sobs which sounded as though they belonged to an asthmatic. He had clearly missed Randall, Sully thought…

I know that I have not updated this story in a very long time, so I have some here and the rest I'll concoct later.


	9. Randall revealed?

Sully slowly reached to his desk and rubbed his aching head. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Fungus would find out about what would happen with Randall. So Sully took the matters into his own hands and slowly told the little red monster.

"Fungus, there's something that I think that you should know about Randall"

"I know, I know, he built the machine. I helped him" Fungus said sullenly, as though his mother had died.

"No, I should let you know that Randall--"

"Yes?"

"He's here. Now. In this city"

"But how? For how long?" Fungus began to babble on in a shocked tone.

"I brought him back. It wasn't easy, mind. But I did it and that's all that really matters, I guess" And judging by the look on old Fungus' face, Sully let a smile of benign happiness cross his face.

Grant, I've skived off on this last chapter, but I've been busy with other things. The next chapter is soon to come.


	10. A Grim Surprise

The news that Randall Boggs had come back to his old stomping grounds seemed to be the greatest news in the world for Fungus, as despite their differences and Randall's commanding tone, Fungus felt so well protected around him for few other monsters would mess with an individual that could slither around as he pleased and change colors at will without any effort at all.

Fungus did a sort of pirouetting leap of joy there in Sully's office and left as happy-go-lucky as ever. It was not that which made Sully uneasy, no, it was Mike. Mike was his best friend and at no known cost would Sully defy that trust for any reason. But taking Randall back in would certainly ruin that trust. It did and now Mike would not speak to Sully at all.

Sully took the bus home rather than going back with Mike, for he'd felt guilty enough betraying Mike's trust.

Later that night, Sully had come home and Mike had gone to bed as soon as he saw Sully. Randall, on the other hand, was wide awake and standing there in the shadows…with a crowbar in his good arm!

What will happen? Watch as the plot thickens, won't you?


End file.
